The present invention is directed toward a coin cup holder which is mounted to the wall of a toilet stall located in a casino. The invention is also useful for holding a coat and a pocket book.
A problem people often face when entering a public restroom is the lack of a hook or holding device to support coats, purses, and other personal items within a stall. This problem is even more pronounced in casinos. Patrons of casinos who play the slot machines often walk around the casino with a cup that holds coins which they use to play the machines and/or have won from the machines. Coat hooks can generally be found in any bathroom stall; however, any other type of holder usually cannot be found within the stall. Furthermore, coin cup holders mounted on the stall wall are unknown.
Various holders to be used in restrooms are known and have been described in various patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 71,202 to Nitsche discloses a wall mounted toilet rack which includes an open receptacle for supporting a cup or the like. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,215,495 and 679,807 also disclose wall mounted receptacles for supporting a cup or another cylindrical object, therein. However, none of these patents discloses additionally securing a pair of hooks for supporting a coat and/or purse to the holder.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 776,332; 897,072; and 5,427,231 disclose various wall mounted devices which are adapted to support a variety of objects. Each of these patents contains some means for supporting a cup or the like therein and additional hooks for supporting additional objects. Yet, none of these patents is intended to be secured to the wall of a bathroom stall for supporting a coin cup, coat, or purse.